


Cesium

by bucknastybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky oneshot, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes smut, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky drabble, bucky fic - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucknastybarnes/pseuds/bucknastybarnes
Summary: cesium: the softest metal. you show Bucky he doesn't need to be insecure over his metal arm.THIS IS SMUT.





	Cesium

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure smut. do not read if you're under 18. follow me on tumblr, bucknasty-barnes.

“You can touch me,” you whispered against his mouth. “I want you to touch me. You aren’t going to hurt me.”  
Your lips ghosted over his, one hand cradling his jawline in your palm and the other pulling his metal hand to your hip.  
“This doesn’t have to be a weapon. This can be used for good, for pleasure, for love.”  
Finger by finger, he added the slightest bit of pressure to the soft skin of your waist.  
Testing the waters. Trying to convince himself that your words really could be true- that his touch could bring pleasure and not pain. That he could be anything softer than what they made him.  
He waited for the moment that you would flinch away, realization dawning on you that the hand touching you was the same hand that dozens of people had lost their lives by. Realization that it was the same hand that had strangled the life out of Tony Stark’s parents and pulled the trigger on Nick Fury. Realization that it had destroyed lives, lives of people that you loved.  
But the moment never came. Every one of your actions was reassurance that you wanted him, from the way that you peppered kisses down his neck and across his collarbones, to the way that your hand moved his metal one up to your clothed breast.  
Your tongue sweeping along his bottom lip was his undoing.  
He started softly, kneading you through your bra as you released a sweet moan into his mouth. Your sounds encouraged him, allowing him enough bravery to pull the restrictive fabric of your bra down so that he could take your nipple between two of his metal digits.  
You broke the kiss as your head fell back in pleasure, giving him the opportunity to latch his lips to the skin of your neck.  
His hands trailed downwards, one hand cupping your sex and one popping the button to your jeans as you pulled the two of you onto the creaky motel mattress.  
He hovered over you, cold hand dipping into your panties where his fingers stroked your soaked cunt.  
He slipped a finger into your wet heat and his name fell from your lips like a prayer as your eyes rolled back into your head in ecstasy.  
You helped him shimmy you out of your pants, his mouth immediately trailing open mouthed, sloppy kisses across your thighs before finding his way to your clit.  
His added a second finger, stretching you open with a scissoring motion. His flesh hand gripped your ass and you ground yourself against his mouth and fingers, chasing your release.  
“Cum on my fingers,” he commanded lowly, the vibration of his voice against your sex sending you over the edge.  
A tight warmth began to coil inside you and your pussy clenched around his fingers as you came undone.  
Still seeing stars, you pulled his metal hand to your mouth, wrapping your lips around his fingers and sucking your juices clean off them.  
“Use this hand in the right way and it can be magical.”


End file.
